spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FabledArc
You can use this convenient box to create different sections to talk in. ^^ type=comment Welcome Hi, welcome to Space Channel 5 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Noize page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 07:11, 19 May 2010 Adoption Per your request, I have made you a bureaucrat/sysop, and the DancingPurge and Eniotna admins. Good luck with the wiki, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 02:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ah! Thank you very much! ^__^ FabledArc 23:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Excuse me...Fabeld Arc person..thank you for editing my pages..Lucasthehedgehog 23:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's no trouble. ^^ FabledArc 23:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) stuff ^^ Heyllo! Thanks for your comment =) I just love doing lil' articles like "Channel 1" or "Tasty Cookin'" ansd this is not the end! lol "Pala Paya", "Channel 42", a "Space Guns" article, an "Outfits" one... And thanks to you, my horrible english mystakes are corrected! thanks! =) I like doing that kind of article, because big article like "Space Channel 5 Part 2" are too big for me, i' don't have the english version of the game (only the french version) so I don't want to write BIG mistake about important things in the game. So I leave Big articles for you, and i try to do my part with lil' trivia stuff or funny article =) Oh and yes, I think imagery in SC5 is important, so i tried to re-create logos with Illistrator to put them on the Wiki, like i did with SpacePark, Channel 1, etc... I'll keep up the work! =) Oh and i'll need someone good in english AND in fashion for my up-coming "outif articles, for exemple describing for me Ulala's Retro Outfit first, and with that, i'll try to continue my job ^^ I'll also add a "physical description"/"clothing" to some character, because, like imagery, I think that fashion is important in the SC5 serie. Well well well, i'm too talkative XD thanks for all ;) Eniotna :Well i was reading your little section below,and it says you have the French version...well do you speak French?..im just wondering here buddy,because even if you didn't it couldn't be that difficult,right?I mean you could just tell what their dance moves were..i'm sorry i talk a lot,and i'm a curious person...thanks...Lucasthehedgehog 01:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not the dance moves. Those are understandable in any version. As well, the Channels are Eniotna's project. Please don't start any more of them. I'll make a blog later on what's needed as well as projects for the wiki. FabledArc 04:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh i'm sorry I just noticed it was missing and I thought it was a rather important one so,I thought I was being helpful....I really didn't know that certain people had certain things to cover...Lucasthehedgehog 00:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :It was important, yes, although I didn't expect anyone wanting to help out on the wiki to immediately know. You'd have to snoop around the comments in talk pages and blogs to actually know that. At this point and time, a great deal has already been done and there isn't a whole lot left to do. Currently, a blog is usually posted or updated every other week or so on updates to the wiki. Unless something winds up being missed as an idea for an article, a suggestion for a page is usually there. :As well, I've looked over your articles and they may or may not be merged with other articles, such as the Chu and Hey Beams for the "Space Guns" article as mentioned above and on the latest blog. I'm sorry, but when it was just us three (Eniotna, DancingPurge, and I), we pretty much got into a setup where we each did something. We're winding down to some of the last projects, but you can still jump on board to help out. ^^ :FabledArc 00:43, June 19, 2010 (UTC) logos and icons Heyllo there =) Just here to thank you for the great idea of the "Turn Icon" article, as well as the "Heart" and "Stars"! Also the characters' info below their picture. That's really great, it makes the wiki a lot more studious. =) For my part, missing the "Jaguar's channel" (>>lazy to write its correct name here) and "Purge TV" ^^ Oh and, like I did for the channe's logos, i will do the turn icons of every character. I just need the screenshot with the icon and then i do some vector with my Illustrator ^^ (Create them is the only way to have them because on the net, i think they are impossible to find). So i'll keep on vectorizing stuff to put them on the wiki, that's my part of the job teehee =) (Oh and did you know where i can find the Space Channel 5 font?, it would help me for the Turn Icons) ~ Eniotna :First off, I didn't create the pages for articles for turn icons, hearts, and stars. Lucasthehedgehog started them up. I just made them more presentable. I found the character and album templates while snooping around, and figured they'd make the wiki better. :Right, those would be the "Purge TV Show" (I have no idea what he calls his 'station') and the "Space Pirate Broadcasting Station". ^^ :We've tried finding the images for the icons, too. They're either really difficult to find or nonexistent. If the English version is too fuzzy, someone (I think "popura" on youtube) put up the Japanese version of SC5 Pt.2. The Japanese version of the original game is also out there on youtube, but I forgot the uploader. :(I'm sorry, but I have no idea where to get a font like that.) :FabledArc 18:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Missing women Hello there, how are you? I'm creating a huge roster of the whole SC5 cast on Illustrator, i'm actually working on the "woman character", with the help of our wiki and its images =) But some are missing, like Couple Woman, Woman in White & Yellow... And i need them :s Did you have these? because i was wondering how did you found the rest of the character small images (with green background) Thanks =) See ya Eniotna :I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue where to get the rest of those profiles. I got what I could from the URL DancingPurge gave me: http://lparchive.org/LetsPlay/sc5/ Unfortunately, the third 'update' didn't have all of the SC5 Pt.2 profiles. The only other way I can think of to get those missing profiles would be to have someone record footage from the game, or something along those lines. :If I had the equipment, I would go ahead and get the rest of the screenshots. Since that isn't possible, I'm afraid I can't supply the rest of the missing pics. :( I'll go ahead and check to see which ones still need pictures then update the blog. :FabledArc 19:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC)